


Ugly Fairy

by RancidFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beauty to Beast, Body Horror, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Castration, Come Inflation, Corruption, Dark Fantasy, Disfiguration, Disfigurement, Emasculation, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gender or Sex Swap, Goblin Transformation, Goblins, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Lactation, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Noncon to Con, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: A cruel and spoiled fairy prince gets lost in a part of the kingdom he really should have stayed away from, and the goblins find themselves a new broodmare.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 309





	Ugly Fairy

When Cedric flew to the Dark Forest, butterfly-like wings dancing in the air, his reason had been boredom. Pure and absolute boredom.

Being a prince was so boring! Because he didn't had the authority of a king yet, all he ever did was go to stupid royal reunions with his parents to heard them talk about "important matters" with the Kings and queens of other kingdoms (In which he didn't had much a vote, and in which he was barely awake by the end of them anyway), and stay safe inside the castle, reading books and drinking tea with pastries. The most entertaining thing that ever happened was the masquerade balls they celebrated sometimes, and it had been months since the last one took place.

Bottom line was, Cedric wanted desperately to get away from the monotony of his royal life for a little while. He needed some excitement, and so he took an opportunity while his parents were sleeping and the guards were distracted to fly away for a little while, to that forest everyone was so afraid of for some dumb reason.

The Dark Forest was... Well, dark, but it also had a strange, serene if eerie beauty to it. Cedric landed near a crooked tree, mesmerized by the unique colors of its flowers and the sweet smell of its deep red fruits. Fairies were immune to nearly all poisons, so Cedric thought nothing of taking one of the weird fruits and take a bite.

The fruit tasted like nothing the prince had ever tasted, mind-numbingly sweet but with a tickling effect on his tongue and lips. Curious, he kept eating it, unaware of the taller figure approaching him from behind.

He didn't even managed to make a sound when the heavy club struck him, knocking him out.

* * *

"Wake up, Siofra. It's time for you to start working."

The deep, guttural voice was the first thing Cedric heard when he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, not knowing where he was or how he got there. He felt numb, depowered, and strangely weak. _Well duh! I'm just waking up_ \- He thought. But where was he?

"Look! The sow woke up!"- Exclaimed a nasal voice that hurt his ears.- "Can we begin now?"

"Yes, it's about time already"- Answered the guttural voice he had heard before. They sounded... hungry? 

Cedric forced himself to stand up and look around, what he was seeing sending shivers down his spine. Goblins, lots and lots of goblins, an entire village of grotesque and deformed monsters surrounded him.

Cedric knew a thing or two about goblins. They were fairies like him, their names literally translating to "ugly fairy", but like the ugly part of their name indicated they were far from being the same. For one, their impure magic disfigured them right from the womb, making them hideous to look at, unlike the androginous and angelic like beauty fairies took pride on. Bald, green or grey skin, long fingers ears and noses,fangs and sometimes even tusks protuding from their hideous, drooling mouths...

Crooked noses, crooked teeth, crooked _everything_.

Cedric felt a cold wind wash over him and realized he was naked, the goblin had stripped him while he was unconscious. His first instinct was to cover himself with his wings, but with absolute horror he realized he couldn't. Right where colourful wings were supposed to be, there was now nothing. These lowly creatures had cut his beautiful wings, touched them without permission with their claws to then ripped them apart. Some kind of oilment had been placed on his back to magically heal the wound, but Cedric felt physical pain at their loss all the same.

He couldn't grieve for his loss for long, because a huge hobgoblin grabbed him off the ground, holding him like a ragdoll.

He screamed, trying to break free. Without his wings he was powerless, his magic gone along with them, but that didn't meant he would get eaten without a fight.

"Put me down you beast! How dare you do this to your superior?"- He howled- "I'm Prince Cedric, heir to the crown. Put me down and bow down to me! Then maybe I'll be kind and your execution will be quick..."

Out of all possible reactions, Cedric wasn't expecting the one he got: The hobgoblin laughed at his face, his putrid breath hitting him like a truck. "Did you all heard that?"- He asked to the other goblins reunited around them.- "The whore thinks she's a Prince. This poor thing is delusional!"

The crowd exploded in laughter, their horrid voices echoing the one who was manhandling him. Cedric was livid, did these dumb creatures knew no respect? When he got back to the castle, he would have all of them burned at the stake for this act. His parents would agree, specially when they saw what these beasts had done to his wings. Such insubordination couldn't go unpunished.

"I'm telling the truth! Let me go, let me go and maybe I..."

His words died on his throat when the hobgoblin made him sit on his lap, the new possition allowing him to feel the obvious erection that was underneath the dirty clothing that covered his captor. Then, before he could react he held his arms above his head so that he couldn't fight back with punches what was about to happen.

"Alright, who wants to go first!"- He beckoned, forcing Cedric to stay in place.

From the crowd, a dwarf-sized goblin raised his hand, and the hobgoblin nodded. Grinning, the goblin walked towards Cedric, deaf to the scared prince's orders to free him, to explain what was happening, to bow down to him and plea for mercy.

It was only when the goblin started to force his legs open than Cedric finally came to the delayed realization of what they were about to do to him.

"No... Stop!"- He screamed, trying to kick his attacker.- "I am a man... I am a _prince_! Stop this nonsense, stop..."

"You're too noisy..."- The goblin growled, and Cedric felt as all his energy abandoned him. He fell limp, his arms and legs no longer responding him. He tried to scream again, but his voice came out soft and quiet, like a murmur.

A spell... That damned monster had put a spell on him!

"That's more like it..."-Smirked the goblin. He took Cedric out of the hobgoblin's arms and spread him on the floor. 

Cedric could no longer move, he could only lay there as the goblin started to stroke his penis with his grubby, clawed green hands. It felt so wrong, no one had ever touched Cedric like that, so rough and crudely. It was humilliating, to have his dick played with as a crowd full of people watched.

"Cute little thing. What are we going to name her?"- Asked the goblin, as he watched with glee as the prince tried and failed to keep his body from reacting to his touch, his cock helplessly growing harder and harder as his calloused hands pleasured him.

"Siofra. It means fairy, and since she won't stay a fairy for much longer I thought it would be funny to name her that."-The hobgoblin answered, hungrily watching as the fairy prince he captured slowly lose the battle against his own body. Redcap, the goblin currently doing just that, nodded in approval.

The fairy didn't understood what they could be talking about. His name was Cedric, and he was a he! He couldn't think about it too much, though, as the hands in his crotch wouldn't allow him. It felt good, and he hated it. He tried to remind himself that these were goblins, hideous and ugly goblins, but his dick just grew harder at the thought. He felt sick, this couldn't be happening, why did his body betrayed him like this? Could it be a part of the spell?

His penis was now fully erect in Recap's rough hands, precum spilling from the tip to the rest of his length, soaking his balls wet. Cedric kept himself from moaning, from bucking his hips, but couldn't force his cock to obey him. It was torture, the way those filthy claws strocked his length and scratched his balls. Cedric pleaded silently for it to stop, he couldn't come in front of these beasts... He couldn't... 

A high pitched whine escaped his lips when he came, his seed spilling into Redcap's expert claws. Cedric closed his eyes, not wanting to see the mocking smile in the goblin's ugly face. He was sweating now, strands of his long white hair sticking to his face. He felt sticky, dirty, disgusting...

He felt _amazing_ , the feel of those coarse hands nothing like his soft, pathetic hands did when he masturbated. A part of him wanted the goblin to do it again, to milk him again and again until he was dry. The realization made Cedric sick on his stomach. Why did something so gross had to feel so good? _What was wrong with him?_ He wondered, as he sighed as those claws grabbed his sensitive and already half-hard member again. He imagined how his parents would react if they saw him now, with his legs spread for the goblins to watch like a whore as he bucked his hips, as a goblin of all things was touching him _down there_ and he was not fighting against it. They would be disgusted, disappointed, they would disown him on the spot... Cedric's mind came into a halt as a new, unknown feeling bombarded his senses.

It started as a tickling, then became a numbing but still pleasurable sensation. Redcap's ministrations were doing something to his cock. With effort, Cedric managed to move his head enough to look down, and what he saw paralized him.

The prince had always felt smug self-esteem when he thought of the length and girth of his cock. He knew that the servants he deflowered when he felt the lustful impulse of doing so were left changed by it, their holes forever ruined for anyone else. It was a source of sadistic pleasure for him, knowing that the innocent maid who was going to get married that spring had been soiled before that could happen, unceremoniously used by him in the dirty floor of some bathroom, her cries of pain and pleads for mercy turning into screams of pleasure as he irrevocably killed the loving wife and mother she would have been and transformed her into a whore, a sow, a pleasure hole for his royal cock. It was always something beautiful to witness: Her ruined pussy dripping with his seed, her eyes glazed with lust as whatever intellect and personhood she might have had died and turned to dust. Try as they might, the grooms could never put back together the pieces of the women they once loved from the broken cum dumpsters he turned them into, and they could only watch as he used and disposed of them as he saw fit: His beautiful and mindless collection of cock sleeves.

Now that same cock he used to break their minds with was _withering_ under the goblin's grasp, shrinking in size and visibly losing substance, as if it was disintegrating into itself. The same was happening to his balls, as his round family jewels were deflating like a damaged balloon, his beloved testicles slowly but surely disappearing before his very eyes. The worst part is that it didn't hurt, quite the opposite. Cedric had never felt this good, the pleasure coming from his genitals felt as if someone was sucking him dry, his eyes rolled inside his head as he came again, his dying dick letting out one last drop of cum as it dried forever.

Through the orgasmic pleasure that was threatening to drive him insane, Cedric was terrified out of his mind. He was being emasculated, the goblin had put a curse on his cock and balls to make them disappear! He needed to run, escape back to the castle while he still had them, or he would loss them for the rest of his life. His testicles and dick looked like raisins now, but there was still time to revert the spell. He just needed to escape, to escape these monsters and return to his home and it had to be now!

"Such a pretty whore, look how much she's enjoying this..."- Laughed Redcap, and pinned Cedric into the ground again when he managed to stand up.

"Please, just let me go! My parents... My kingdom will..."-Cedric wept, uselessly trying to break free. Redcap was much smaller than him, but he was also much stronger despite his small hight.- "...I'm an only child... My father's only son, the heir to the throne... My family name would die with me...We've ruled for generations... Please, I beg you!"

Redcap, not understanding and not caring whatever the new whore was rambling about now, turned the fairy to put him on his hands and knees. Taking a moment to admire the fairy's beautiful bubble butt, he ripped open his pants revealing his cock. A goblin's penis was always as deformed as the goblin it belonged to, and in this case Redcap's penis, while relatively small like Redcap himself, was barbed and veiny, moving unnaturally like a tentacle as it searched for an entrance. Deliriously, Cedric thought it looked just like a hairy caterpillar.

Before he could react, Redcap had already closed the distance between his abomination of a cock and his defenseless hole. He didn't even needed to thrust into him, as his cock quickly found Cedric's anus by itself and started to breach into it, the barbs stretching the virgin entrance as it slowly but surely made its way inside.

"NO! No no please don't!"- Cedric screamed.- "Please not this!". But Redcap could not have cared less, as he started to thrust into his deliciously thigh ass as the crowd applauded him. Once fully inside, the deceitfully small dick started to become longer and longer, defiling Cedric's rectum as it grew.

Cedric was now a sobbing, drooling mess. The penis inside of him was destroying his anus, he could feel the barbs scraping inside him as it worked him loose and open. Then it found his prostate, and started attacking it mercilessly. Redcap's precum worked as a lube, as his cock transformed the orifice into a perfect fuck hole. There was a reason he had been the first to get a taste from their new broodmare.

"Ah.. Ah..." The prince moaned, his body trembling under the assault of pain and pleasure he was recieving. He felt as the tendril-like penis made it into his bowels, soiling him, breaking him, changing him...

When Redcap moved his hand towards his crotch, Cedric couldn't remember a reason to stop him. Instead, he opened more his legs to him to help him out, as he panted and moaned like a bitch in heat at the feel of his ass getting ravaged. Redcap scratched with his claws at what was left of the prince's oh so mighty cock, and it fell to the ground like a dead leaf.

It felt... relieving. Satisfying even, like scratching over a mosquito bite.

"No..."- Cried Cedric softly. His legs stayed open and he was still moaning in ecstasy, the only things showing the pure despair he was going through were the tears freely flowing from his eyes. He was now an eunuch, a castrated animal. He didn't had any legitimate children that would inherit his name and keep his bloodline alive, and now he would never have them. He wanted to curl in his wings and cry, but even those things had been stolen from him.

The claws kept prodding down his crotch however, sending sparks of what felt like electricity to the rest of his body. Redcap's claws were molding what was left of his genitals like clay, and Cedric started to feel heat down there. Heat, moisture and something else he couldn't even describe.

He felt _wet_ , and when the goblin pulled out his claws the fairy could see why.

Between his legs, right where his beloved cock used to be, there was a cunt. Hairless, puffy and, much to Cedric's shame, soaking wet. It looked as it was begging to be defiled, and Cedric realized with horror that he _wanted_ it to be defiled.

He wanted it so badly it hurt. He needed a big, fat cock to deflower him, to leave him broken and screaming for more, wanted and needed to be turned into a whore, she needed...

_No..._

_No. No. NO._

He desperately closed his legs, even as he was still getting fucked from behind, desperate to keep his new cunt out of the reach of the monsters surrounding him. "My name is Cedric, I'm the prince of the Royal Fairy Court and I'm male..."- He said, repeating and repeating those words as a mantra. The spell... He had felt it reaching inside his brain, it wanted to emasculate his mind just as it had already done with his body. It was trying to get inside his head and erase everything that made him _him_ , murdering him, to leave a cum-thirsty whore in his place. He still could feel it, raping him just as he had raped others. Well, if this was karmic retribution, too bad because he wouldn't allow it! 

He would fight this and win, or at least manage to die as himself somehow. He had to. 

_My name is Cedric, I'm the heir to the throne and I'm male... My name is Cedric, I'm the prince of the Royal Fairy Court and I'm male... My name is..._

He wailed as he felt Redcap cumming inside him, the scaldingly hot goblin seed stuffing his belly and filling his stomach. For a small goblin, Redcap had quite the load. Cedric swore he could almost taste it, and found himself sad that the goblin had come inside his ass and not his throat. He wanted to taste that caterpillar dick so badly...

"My name is Cedric..."- He wept as Redcap pulled out, the lack of the long tendril inside of him making feel empty. He tried to push that feeling aside, only whores felt empty without a dick inside them, only a whore would enjoy this...- "My name is Cedric, and I'm prince..."

"No, no you are not"- The hobgoblin growled. Cedric had almost forgot about him, and now looking at him close, with his imposing stature, his sickly green skin and fat, greasy body, he wondered how he had managed to do that.

The hobgoblin spread his legs open with shameful ease, reminding Cedric that he was nothing but a ragdoll in the goblin's claws. His only hope was to resist the spell mentally, even as the goblins had their way with his body. As long as he remained himself, he had won.

"Fucking finally..."- The hobgoblin said, admiring Cedric's pussy.-"I was getting tired of waiting."

"She's still not done, but yeah"- Redcap answered.- "She's going to be beautiful. The best one so far..."

"You say that with every whore you make"- Laughed the hobgoblin as he stripped down the fabric hiding his monstruous cock. It looked absolutely disgusting, as big and thick as a human leg and already viscous with the hobgoblin's slime-like precum. Cedric felt like retching just by looking at it, while the goblin whore growing inside him wanted nothing more than to be impaled with it. And Cedric feared that she would take over if he allowed that to happen.

He then realized that apparently even the goblin semen inside him was changing him, as all his skin suddenly grew itchy soon after Redcap came inside of him, particularly his chest...

...Oh gods, his chest. 

The hobgoblin caressed with his sharp claws the small, round pair of breasts rapidly growing on his chest, sending yet another wave of disturbing arousal through him and making him moan. His voice was undeniably changing as well, becoming more effeminate. He was quickly losing whatever masculinity he had left, and as a fairy he bitterly admitted to himself his male dimorphism had already been low. But this was...

The hideous hobgoblin didn't waited any longer, and as Cedric desperately tried to close his legs, break free from his claws, kick him, _anything_ that would delay the inevitable just a little longer, he mercilessly thrusted his huge, engorged dick into his recently created vagina, the slime covering it allowing it to break through his walls faster. Soon, the entire length of the hobgoblin's diseased cock was buried deep inside the fairy prince's formerly clean pussy, destroying its pitifully short-lived virginity in one fell swoop.

Cedric howled. "NOOOO, TAKE IT OUT PLEASE, IT HURTS!" _It's too big, please take it out before it kills me, it's too big..._

With a satisfied grin on his face, the hobgoblin started thrusting, his slimy cock messing up his insides worse than the goblin before him had done. The fairy could feel it ruining him, corrupting his body from the inside out while he could only lay there and take it. It was agony, utter agony. This was it, he was going to lose himself, the monster cock reached even deeper into his body and he screamed again, it was infecting his pussy with... _something_ , and he... And he...

_My name is Cedric and I'm a prince and I'm male... My name is Cedric and I'm a male prince.... My name is... My name is..._

As the cock pistoned in and out, in and out, Cedric's mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes glazed with pain and forced arousal, his tongue hung out of his open mouth as saliva was streaming down his cheeks, combining with his tears.

**My name is Siofra**

That voice wasn't his own, that thought had not been his. The spell was getting stronger, and Cedric was losing the battle. Everything was getting distorted inside his head and it was getting harder and harder to think, the only thing that felt real anymore was the big, fat goblin cock between his legs, striking him down and deep, hurting him so good...

_**It feels so good, please give me more, please never stop!** _

Cedric was in Heaven. Cedric was in Hell. Cedric didn't knew where he was anymore.

That painful pleasure reached its peak and he came, his pussy sucking harder on the rod inside it as it lasted, his eyes seeing stars. The hobgoblin above him didn't stop however, which was good because **she** didn't feel like stopping either.

**My name is Siofra. I am their whore. They fuck me and use me and fill me with their cum until I get pregnant with their babies. I've always been their whore and I'll always be.**

_That's not true that's not true thatisnottrue_

He tried to fight harder against the spell, scared of the parasite inside his mind as he felt her growing stronger. She was consuming him, devouring his thoughts and eating his memories. He tried to remember his life as a prince, but he found that it was vanishing. The name and faces of his parents, his servants, his castle, his childhood memories... She was destroying them all. And _he_ was weakening with every thrust of the warm, big cock inside his pussy, while **she** was made stronger by it.

And it felt good, it felt so fucking good.

_My name is Cedric not Siofra, my name is Cedric not Siofra, my name is..._

His body was changing ever more: His skin darkened, getting greener and greener as he found himself forgetting what color had it been before. He tried to remember how the other fairies back at the castle had looked like, but he couldn't, all his memories from his normal life getting more and more distorted before finally disappearing, like a painting left under the rain. 

His body cracked under the weight of the hobgoblin still fucking him as even his bone structure started to change. His nose grew in size, getting more and more pointy until it broke itself into a crooked shape with a loud CRACK. His teeth turned into fangs, and Cedric didn't need to look at a mirror to know that they had been turned from a pearly white into a rotten-looking greenish yellow. His hands were a painful one, as his fingers snapped as the bones inside them changed and grew larger, his fingernails getting ripped out from underneath as long, sharp claws grew in their place.

Cedric understood that it didn't mattered if he managed to escape anymore, as no one would ever be able to recognize him. His own body was disfiguring itself, deforming more and more each second that passed. He felt something warm and wet coming out from his chest, and realized that his breasts had begun lactating, milk dripping out of his painfully erect nipples. They were the size of melons now, bouncing up and down with each thrust, begging to be sucked.

The fairy didn't had much time to mourn for his body, as the hobgoblin was thrusting faster, and he felt in his guts what was about to happen. "Gods, you look so fuckable now..."- Moaned the hobgoblin.- "I'm going to cum inside you, I'm going to breed you, take it and give me children..."

Inside, Cedric panicked. He wanted to beg, to ask him to pull out now! Please, he didn't wanted to get pregnant, to be forced to carry and give birth to _goblins_. Please, anything but that, please, _please!_

But his body betrayed him, as it hooked his legs around him to bring him deeper, the hobgoblin's fat, greased and sweaty body now rubbing against his own, and heard a feminine and high-pitched mockery of his voice begging him to cum inside her, lewdly pleading to be filled until she bursted, shamelessly moaning her pleasure like a sow.

"Yes, please, do it"- She whined, bucking her hips.- "Ahh, right there! Please... ahhh... harder harder **HARDER**!"

And Cedric couldn't do a thing but feel as, with a final deep thrust, the hobgoblin spilled his seed inside him, directly into a womb that never should have been there, turning his insides into a goblin factory. It filled him and bloated him, his belly inflating with goblin semen, and she giggled.

And yet... He was still there. He hadn't disappeared, his sanity was hanging by a thread but it was still there. He had lost his body and his dignity but his mind was still there. He had lived, he didn't knew how but he had lived. The goblin whore implanted inside his brain had not consumed him. He had won!

_mynameiscedricmynameiscedricmynameiscedric_

High with the ecstacy of his orgasm and the happiness of his small but decisive victory, Cedric didn't felt right away as he was sandwiched between two monstruous goblins until he felt their members poking at both of his holes. There was no mercy, their dicks pistoning in and out of his ass and pussy in an instant, turning his mind into mush.

"N-no...Ssstop, don't stop."

The goblins were getting rougher than before, biting into his flesh with their fangs, his sore ass starting to bleed from the ruthless cock penetrating it without mercy. One of the other goblins dragged him by the hair to expose his neck futher, but it came out easily, leaving him with a handful of long fairy hair. Seeing his hair, the last bit of his former self he had left, starting to fall to the ground broke the thread of sanity he had been hanging to. Gone, his body was gone, and now he was trapped inside a goblin, a female goblin at that, one that was constantly getting fucked by other goblins, every new one uglier than the last. And their cocks were thick and slimy and they were breeding her and she loved it. It felt good, so why deny it? He wanted this, he wanted to be fucked and breed, he was ready to become the slut they wanted him to be. 

He wasn't afraid anymore. He was ready to become a she, to let the goblin inside him break free and devour him. He was ready for his brain to stop working, to die and be reborn as nothing but a breeding machine. 

The former fairy stopped fighting, allowing the goblins to breed him, to cum inside him, to break his mind until there was nothing left inside him anymore.

_More...inside...more…Oh gods yes... **yes…!**_

There was fighting, two goblins were fighting over who got to fuck his ass first, but it didn't mattered and they saw it didn't mattered and then both of his cocks were inside his ass and it hurt it hurt so much. His insides were burning and his belly was so bloated with cum that he looked pregnant. Maybe he was.

Finally, the crowd noticed that his breasts were swelling with milk and started sucking, the goblins happily drinking his milk as they entered him, his cunt dripping white with goblin semen, his tits dripping white with milk and he was...

_He was..._

**_She was...._ **

She was happy and fertile and so so full of cum, that's what she was. She couldn't think, she didn't wanted to, there was no need to think when there was three, four, five juicy cocks inside you. She needed this, it was her purpose, she was nothing more than a ugly goblin broodmare, and she didn't wanted to be anything else.

As the goblins thrusted harder and harder into her, a fairy prince named Cedric quietly disappeared, drowning as he finally allowed the dark waves to pull him under, erasing him from existence. Meanwhile, a goblin whore named Siofra was doing what she did best, loving the way their long cocks reached her womb, lewdly bouncing up and down and playing with her own big tits, utterly shameless. She would get pregnant again and again, giving birth to dozens and dozens of little goblins, until the day she died.

But right now, she was just enjoying being alive, opening her legs for the entire village, allowing them to use her how whatever they wanted. She felt full, warm, fulfilled. 

This day was a party, a celebration, an orgy in her honor, and she wanted nothing more than to fuck and be fucked till all the male goblins around her were spent or until she was so full with their babies that she had to stop to rest for a while, whatever happened first. She wanted nothing more, and nothing less.

Today was her birthday, after all.


End file.
